Oranges and Apples
by MyChemRevenge
Summary: Hast du Angst, Sarah?" Sollte ich Angst haben? "Liegst du lieber in seinen oder in meinen Armen?",ich sah ihn an. Hass. Wut. Eifersucht. Sehnsucht. Lust. Angst. Sein Blick war nicht lesbar.
1. Chapter 1

v"Natürlich geb ich das Buch für dich ab...", murmelte ich verschlafen und widmete mich wieder meinem Toast, während George zurück zum Gryffindortisch trottete. Ich seufzte. Es war Montag ein Montag morgen im Herbst meines sechsten Schuljahres in Hogwarts. Nein ich war keine von Harry Potter's heimliches Verehrerinnen, ich konnte ihn zwar gut leiden,kannte ihn aber nicht richtig.

Ich war eine Ravenclaw, mein Name ist Sarah Theresa Jensen. Ursprünglich komme ich aus dem Süden Kaliforniens und bin in meinem 7. Lebensjahr nach England gezogen. Meine Eltern betreiben ein Kräuter-Fachgeschäft in der Winkelgasse und sind weder mitglieder irgend eines Ordens, noch irgendwie anderweitig am Krieg interessiert. Sie wollen einfach nur ihren Frieden, weshalb sie meinen Wunsch im Ministerium zu arbeiten auch nicht nachvollziehen können. Nun ja, George Weasley, ja Ron Weasley's Bruder, ist mein bester Freund.

Ich nahm noch zwei Bissen von dem Toast und lies ihn dann stehen. Die Tasche in der einen, das Buch in der anderen Hand, die schwarzen Haare sorgfältig zurückgekämmt, so ging ich mit blitzenden blau-grünen Augen durch die große Halle und dann Richtung Bibliothek um das Buch noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn abzuliefern.

Die Bibliothekarin sah mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an, nahm aber das Buch ohne jedes Wort an. Als ich mich umdrehen wollte verzog sie das Gesicht. Ich schüttelte verdrossen den Kopf um mich dann schwungvoll umuzudrehen und schnurstracks in einen anderen Schüler zu laufen. Zwei Taschen vielen zu Boden, viel Wirrwarr, viel Lärm und eine genervte Bibliothekarin.

Ich begann sofort mich zu entschuldigen und die Sachen zusammenzuklauben, als ein herablassendes Schnaufen mich aus meiner Beschäftigung riss. Pansy Parkinson stand vor mir und schob mich bei Seite um Malfoy aufzuhelfen den ich dummerweise um gerannt hatte.

Ich riss die Augen erstaunt und entsetzt auf und musste innerlich lachen. Malfoy saß auf seinem Hinterteil, mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, als wäre er noch nie so verdutzt gewesen. Der Ausdruck wich aber sofort blankem Hass und einer gehörigen Brise Verachtung. "Ach, die Amerikanerin!", sagte er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. "Ich wusste gar nicht das ihr in Übersee schon lesen könnt!" Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen und packte meine Tasche um mich dann wutschnaubend auf den Weg in meinem Alte-Runen Kurs zu machen. Auf dem Weg dorthin kam mir auch wieder George entgegen, gesellte sich in mein Schritttempo und so machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

X-X-X

George sah mich grinsend von der Seite an, während er mir eine Alraune reichte die aus vollem Hals schrie. Ich hasste Kräuterkunde. Genau aus dem Grund bin ich nach Hogwarts gegangen! Um den vermaledeiten Kräutern aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich nahm ihm die Alraune ab und stopfte sie immer noch wütend in einen Topf um dann noch wütender Erde darauf zu geben. "Was hast du denn?", fragte George kichernd "Du weißt doch das ich das nicht so meinte! Ich geb dir immer die Alraunen um.... " Mit einer Handbewegung unterbrach ich ihn. "Malfoy. Ich trete ihn irgendwann nochmal durch ein Fenster. Jedes mal wenn er mich sieht... Ich werde noch wahnsinnig!" Ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff beugte sich mit einem verschwörerrischem Zwinkern zu ihr. "Also, ich denke Malfoy steht auf dich. Was sich liebt das neckt sich oder?" George sah das Mädchen mit einem eisigen Blick an. "Ja klar! Mach deine Arbeit Mary, oder ich erzähl deiner Mom das du mit Terrence rumgmacht hast, obwohl er mit deiner Schwester verlobt ist." Mary's Schwester Melinda, Zwillinge, sah Mary entsetzt an.

Mit dem Gezeter im einen Ohr sah ich hinüber zu George der nun völlig vertieft und mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck seine Arbeit machte. In seinem Blick hatte mehr gelegen als Wut, oder Ärger, es war ein Funke Eifersucht darin gelegen.

Ich verwarf den Gedanken und begann von neuem mich über den Eisprinzen aufzuregen. Draco Malfoy... Er war in meinem Alter, da ich ein jahr übersprungen hatte.

"Was machst du eigentlich am Wochenende?", fragte ich George. "Ich geh nach Hogsmeade... Mit Fred." Er nickte bedächtig. "Ah- Achso. Dann bleib ich hier." Nun sah er verwirrt aus. Ich war schon oft mit Fred und George weg gewesen, aber ich fühlte mich dann immer wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen.

"Du kannst ruhig mitkommen. Wird lustig!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf während er lachte und mich mit seinen erdigen Fingern in die Seite knuffte.

X-X-X

Am Samstag morgen machten sich die Schüler in Grüppchen auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Es nieselte etwas und George hatte seine Pudelmütze auf als er mich drückte und dann winkend zurückließ.

Seufzend wandte ich mich dem Eingang der Schule zu und ging in die große Halle um mich meinem Alte-Runen Aufsatz zu widmen der schon lange fällig war. Es war still in der Halle und nur ein paar Viertklässler tuschelten leise am Hufflepufftisch.

Ich nahm ein Stück Pergament aus meiner Tasche und begann sinnlos darauf herum zu kritzeln. Unter der Überschrift "Alte Runen in unserer Zeit" malte ich nun ein paar kleine Kritzeleien, unter anderem auch einen Raben der eine Schlange tötet. Ich zerknüllte das Blatt und warf es in meine Tasche. Da viel mir ein kleines Notizbuch ins Auge. Es war in schwarzem Leder eingebunden und auf dem Einband war ein Großes "M" zu sehen. Ich runzelte die Stirn und schlug es in der Mitte auf. Nichts. Ich blätterte ein paar Seiten nach hinten und sah einen Eintrag:

_Dienstag_

_Ich sehe die Welt nicht mehr ganz klar. Vater sagt, das der Dunkle Lord unser Herrscher wäre, das alle ihm folgen müssen..._

Entsetzt starrte ich auf den Satz. Neugierde kam in mir auf.

_..., aber ich will das nicht. _

_Er hat gedroht mir mein Erbe zu entziehen. All dieser Hass und dieser Kampf, das klingt für mich so falsch. Nach aussen hin immer die kühle Maske zeigen, immer den Anführer spielen. Den Ruhm der Familie erhalten. Ich, Draco Malfoy, bekenne mich schuldig, wenn Töten zum Leben dazu gehört, dann möchte ich nicht lebendig sein._

**ATMEN!**,dachte ich. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, wo kam dieses Buch denn nun auf einmal her? Dann viel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich, ich musste es aus Versehen eingepackt haben, bei dem Zusammenstoß in der Bibliothek. Ich sprang auf. **Davon muss ich George erzählen!**, dachte ich. Und dann: **Nein. Das werde ich nicht tun.**

Wenn Malfoy erführe, das ich sein Buch besaß und auch noch den Inhalt herum posaunte, dann wäre ich des Todes gewesen. **Dann eben dem Besitzer zurückgeben**..., schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Aber wie? Er würde mir das Leben zur Hölle machen. Aber dann hatte ich eine Idee. Ich nahm einen Fetzen Pergament und beschrieb ihn mit folgender Nachricht:

_Montag Nacht, _

_im Raum der Wünsche._

_Ich habe etwas das dir viel Wert ist._

_S._

Kritisch starrte ich auf das Blatt, lief dann in die Eulerei und erklärte meiner Eule kurz den Plan. Die Eule verdrehte die Augen, als würde sie nichts davon halten und flog dann mit dem Zettel am Bein auf den höchsten Pfeiler in der Eulerei.

**Montag Nacht.**, dachte ich und musste auf einmal grinsen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte einmal laut. Dann drehte ich mich auf meinem Absatz um und ging ins Bett. Schlafen war das einzige was ich noch wollte.


	2. Chapter 2

Am Montag morgen erwachte ich mit einem Klos im Hals. Ich richtete mich in meinem Bett auf und zog das Tagebuch des Slytherins unter meinem Kissen hervor. Natürlich hatte ich es gelesen. Ja ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Eine Weile starrte ich auf den schwarz-grünlichen Einband und schluckte dann den Klos runter. Ich erinnerte mich daran das ich noch zum Unterricht musste und so zog ich mich in Windeseile um und stopfte das Buch mit in meine Tasche während ich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum wartete vor dem Eingang auf mich und grinste mich an. Dann gab er mir einen Schokofrosch. "Da. Wir haben uns Sonntag nicht gesehen deswegen geb ich ihn dir jetzt, geht's dir besser? Anny oder so hat erwähnt, dass du anscheinend den ganzen Tag geschlafen hast, da dachte ich du bist krank oder so."Ich nickte stumm. Dann beugte George sich zu mir hinunter und drückte mich fest."Komm jetzt.", tadelte ich ihn und wir rannten den Gang hinunter und dann in Richtung Kerker, zum Zaubertränke Unterricht.

X-X-X

Während des Mittagessens verhielt sich George komisch. Immer wieder sah er zu mir hinüber und als ich lächelte schaute er schnell weg. Fred beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte mir etwas ins Ohr. George sah Katie Bell an, die zwei Plätze weiter ihr Essen hinunter schlang und schüttelte dann den beugte mich wieder über meine Aufgaben und mein Essen. Die ganze Situation war mir suspekt und so sah ich auf meinen Stundenplan, stellte eine Freistunde fest und verließ die Große Halle einmal mehr, um in die Bibliothek zu ich sollte nicht dort ankommen. Ein Gerangel in einem Gang ließ mich stutzen und ich kam näher um mir die Szene anzusehen. Es war der Eisprinz höchst persöhnlich, der einen jüngeren Schüler an die Wand presste und ihm durch die Zähne zu zischte: "Und Sam? Sagst du mir jetzt wo das Buch ist oder muss ich dir noch eine verpassen? Ich will nicht bis heute Nacht warten, ich will es sofort wieder." Ich ging drei Schritte zurück, konnte mich aber nicht ganz losreißen. "I-Ich ha-habe keine Ahnung wo-wovon du spr-sprichst...", stotterte der Junge dessen Lippe blutete."Du kannst mir erzählen was du willst, ich weiß ganz genau das du es hast, du hast mich damit gesehen!" Malfoy holte aus. Da löste sich meine Tasche mit Schwung aus meinen Händen und traf ihn seitlich am Kopf. "Lauf, schnell!", sagte ich zu dem Jungen, der seine Beine in die Hand nahm. Ich sah ihm nach, als ich eine Welle der Kälte in meinem Nacken spürte. **VERDAMMT! Bist du bescheuert? Weißt du was du da gerade gemacht hast?**, bellte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf als eine Hand mich unsanft an der Schulter packte und zurückzog. "Ah, das Ravenclaw Mädchen aus Übersee.", hauchte Malfoy mir entgegen. Seine Stimme war eisig. "Ziemlich blöd würde ich sagen. Jetzt schuldest du mir was... Hmm... Lass mal sehen was du so unter deiner Uniform hast." Ich riss die Augen auf und tastete panisch nach meinem Zauberstab. **Oh mist...**, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Der war in meiner Tasche die etwa zwei Meter den Gang hinunter hinter einer Säule Eisprinz lächelte boshaft. "Ja, dein Glühstäbchen kannst du nicht benutzen. Sieht schlecht aus für dich." Er packte meine Hände mit der eine Hand und griff mit der anderen in meine Haare. Dann zog er meinen Kopf in den Nacken. "Ah, schöne weiße Haut."Sagte er leise und ich wimmerte. "Mister Malfoy, sind sie sich im Klaren darüber was sie da tun?" Er ließ blitzschnell von mir ab. Ich rieb meine Handgelenke und sah Severus Snape in seine kalten Augen. "Professor... ", sagte Malfoy mit fester Stimme. "Ich..:" "Ich bin bestens Informiert darüber was sie getan haben." Der kleine Junge den ich kurz zuvor beschützt hatte trat demütig hinter dem Lehrer hervor. Malfoy's Augen blitzten. "Mister Malfoy, das bedeutet 5 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und für sie Miss Jensen, zehn Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw." Snape drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Malfoy grinste hönisch und ließ mich an der Wand hinunter gleiten und ließ den Kopf auf die Knie sinken. **Bist du sicher, das es eine gute Idee ist, ihm das Buch zu geben?**, fragte meine innere Stimme. Dann: **Andererseits, heute Nacht bist du bewaffnet.**Ich stand auf und fühlte mich auf einmal sehr müde und träge. Ich hob meine Tasche auf und ging davon, um mich vor meinen Klassenraum zu begeben.

X-X-X

"Und du bist sicher, das alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte George später am Abend, als wir um den See spazierten. "Bei mir ja, wie gesagt, das war alles halb so schlimm, Snape ist ja gekommen." Ich schluckte. Beim Gedanken an den Nachmittag und das bald folgende Treffen wurde mir schlecht. "Ich muss dich eher fragen, ob alles okay ist. Früher hattest du für Katie doch immer was übrig. Oder nicht?" George musste lachen. "Katie?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich in Laufen zu mir um. Ich nickte und sah ihn forschend an. Ich musterte ihn, seine scheinbar langezogene Gestalt und sein rotes Haar, das ihm verwuschelt ins Gesicht fiel. Auf einmal wurde ich sehr traurig. Ich hatte Angst. Furchtbare Angst vor der Nacht. Ich blieb stehen und sah in den Sonnenuntergang. Da viel mir noch etwas ein. George sprach seit langem schon davon die Schule abzubrechen. Fred und er wollten einen Laden mit ihren Scherzartikeln aufmachen. Mir wurde bewusst, das er vielleicht bald nicht mehr da sein würde..."Sarah? Stimmt etwas nicht?" George sah mich besorgt an und kam näher. "I-Ich...", Ich wischte mir mit meinem Ärmel über die Augen. "Ich... Weiß nicht... Eigentlich ist alles in Ord....", schluchzte ich. George würde nicht mehr da sein, vielleicht schon nächsten Monat. Er nahm mich in die Arme und drückte mich. Ich erinnerte mich daran wie wir uns kennen gelernt hatte. Vor 4 Jahren, in unserem zweiten Schuljahr, hatte ich das erste mal mit ihm zu tun. Ich versuchte den Klos in meinem Hals herunterzuschlucken und drückte mein Gesicht an George's erinnerte ich mich daran wie wir Freunde geworden waren. Es war in der Bibliothek, als er mich im vierten Schuljahr aufgefangen hatte, weil ich von einer Leiter gefallen war. Ich versuchte die Tränen und den seltsamen Knoten in meiner Brust wegzudrücken und sah George an der mich immer noch fest in seinen Armen hielt. Für einen Moment sahen wir uns tief in die Augen und ich spürte seinen Atem über mein Gesicht streifen. In seinen Augen stand nun Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht und bittersüßer Schmerz. Ich legte meinen Kopf wieder an seiner Schulter. Eine Weile lang standen wir noch eng beieinander, dann strich er mir sanft über die Haare und erwähnte:"Die Sonne ist schon unter gegangen... Es wird sicher kalt, lass uns hinein gehen, sonst wirst du noch krank." Ich nickte ergeben und ließ zu das er seinen Arm um meine Schulter legte während wir zum Schloss zurück gingen. "George... Ich habe Angst davor wie es ohne dich hier in Hogwarts sein wird." George sah mich lächelnd an. "Noch steht nichts fest." Er schob mich durch alle Gänge bis zum Eingang des Ravenclaw Bereiches. "Am besten wir gehen beide schlafen." Ich nickte wieder. Er nahm mich noch einmal in den Arm drückte mich so fest das meine Füße den Boden verließen. Dann ließ er mich abrupt los und sah mir sehnsüchtig in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war dem meinen sehr nahe und ich seufzte, als Professor Flitwick vorbeihuschte und sagte:" Na, Miss Jensen, kommen sie doch gleich mit!" Ich drehte mich um folgte dem Professor, sah mich an der Tür noch einmal um, während der Türklopfer, in Form eines Adlers, mich kritisch lächelte und verschwand in den Schatten.


	3. Chapter 3

Der Abend ging und die Nacht kam mit den Zweifeln. **Frag jemanden, ob er oder sie mitkommt.** Ich schüttelte den Kopf um den Gedanken los zu werden. Ich war schon fast am Raum der Wünsche und es war zu riskant zurückzugehen und jemanden zu holen, vor allem jemanden der bereit war die Regeln zu brechen. Ich betrat den Raum der Wünsche, der sich in ein Labyrinth aus Bücherregalen verwandelt hatte. Ich folgte im schwummerigen Licht den Regalen und ließ mich auf einer blauen Couch nieder, die mich an die in unserem gemeinschaftsraum erinnerte.

Eine Weile lang schwelgte ich in Selbstmitleid und einem der unzähligen Bücher, als ich die Tür ein zweites mal aufgehen hörte. Steif saß ich in der Mitte des Raumes, noch verborgen von Bücherregalen.

Da spürte ich es. Etwas, oder Jemand, schlich um mich herum. Ich verkrampfte mich um das Buch in meinen Fingern, welches auf meiner dunklen Stoffhose lag.

Ich löste eine Hand und griff nach dem Zauberstab in meiner rechten Hosentasche. Etwas kam näher. Ich fuhr auf und drehte mich um. Gleichzeitig zog ich meinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Gestalt die nun, ebenfalls mit gezücktem Zauberstab aus einem Schatten trat.

"Du?", fragte Malfoy ungläubig und zog eine der platinblonden Augenbrauen hoch. Ich schluckte versuchte das Zittern in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. "Sarah Jensen. S. Der Zettel war von mir."

Draco zog hörbar die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Es hörte sich an wie ein leises zischen. "Sarah Jensen.", sagte er trocken. "S. Du hast den Zettel geschrieben." Ich nickte und verstärkte den Griff meiner schweißnassen Hände um meinen Zauberstab. "Was ist, Sarah, hast du Angst?", Malfoy ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und kam näher. Ich warf das Buch vor ihm hin. "Da nimm. Und geh. Ich- Ich...". Malfoy hob das Buch und wischte den Staub ab. "Hast du es gelesen?", fragte er und sah mich forschend an. "N-Nein.", sagte ich bebend vor Angst. "Du lügst.", sagte er, jedoch nicht eisig. Seine Stimme war weich und voller Wehmut. Er kam näher. "G-Geh!", schrie ich ihm entgegen. Ich richtete meinen Zauberstab auf seinen Hals. Er hielt nicht an bis mein Zauberstab seinen Hals berührte. "Tu es.", sagte er.

Der Raum veränderte sich. Das Licht wurde dunkler und wich ganz. Ich war in vollkommene Dunkelheit gehüllt. Zitternd wich ich zurück. "Was hast du gemacht?", rief ich panisch. "Der Raum der Wünsche erfüllt die Wünsche des mental stärksten, also im Moment mir. Ich hörte Stoff reissen. "Lumos.", spie ich den Zauberspruch aus und wich noch weiter zurück. Gleissendes Licht traf den Bereich vor mir. Nichts. In dem Moment legte sich von hinten Eine Hand auf meinen Mund. "Mummmlllellelll...", nuschelte ich in die Hand. "Das reden werde ich dir auch noch austreiben...", zischte Malfoy mir zu. Er riss mir meinen Zauberstab weg und das Licht erlosch. "Da nun die Richtige Stimmung geschaffen ist." Draco stieß mich von sich. Ich taumelte und fiel zu Boden. Mein Kopf knallte hart auf und ich sah Sterne. Kerzenlicht erhellte nun den Raum. Malfoy hatte seinen Umhang bereits abgelegt. Eine enge schwarze Hose und ein dunkelblaues Tshirt bedeckten seinen Körper. Er ging neben mir in die Hocke und wagte nicht mich zu bewegen. Er strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Los steh auf." Ich bewegte mich nicht. **Du musst stärker sein als er, du kannst es!**, brüllte die Stimme in meinem Kopf. "Nein.", sagte ich. Sein Lächeln verzog sich zu einer grimmigen Miene. "Steh auf." Er packte mich am Schopf und zog mich auf die Knie.

"Das solltest du auch noch lernen, wenn du willst das dein kleiner Weasley Freund noch mit dir redet?", sagte er kalt. "Wie- Wie bitte?", fragte ich verdutzt. "Du wirst meine Freizeitbeschäftigung Sarah. Wenn ich es dir sage, wirst du Zeit für mich haben, verstanden?"

Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. "Warum?" Draco strich mir über die Wange. Seine Hand krallte sich in meinem Haar fest und er zog mich zu sich. "Weil du anders bist. Und weil du alles über mich weist." Sein Atmen strich über mein Gesicht. Mir wurde heiß. Seine Augen funkelten vor Lust. "Warum siehst du mich nur so hasserfüllt an?", fragte er. "Weil du nur Hass Wert bist.", keuchte ich. Sein Gesicht war nun das eines kleinen Jungen dessen Hund gerade gestorben war. "Wieso?", erwiderte er wehmütig. Bevor ich etwas antworten konnte presste er seine Lippen auf die meinen und zog mich in eine innige Umarmung. Sehnsüchtig seufzte ich auf und erschrak. Ich stieß ihn von mir. "Du Monster. Du-Du....", ich wollte ihn beleidigen, ihn anschreien, aber alles was ich ihm immer entgegen werfen wollte war wie verflogen. Er hatte wieder sein abwertendes boshaftes Lächeln aufgesetzt. "Lauf Sarah, bevor ich dir noch mehr antue. Und vergiss nicht, egal was du tust, egal wo hin du gehst, ich kann dich sehen!"

X-X-X

Ich hastete zurück in Richtung meines Schlafsaals. Immer wieder drehte ich mich panisch um als ich ein Geräusch hörte. An einer Treppe stolperte ich und blieb im Schatten liegen. Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht. Ich rollte mich schluchzend im Schatten zusammen.

Schier eine Ewigkeit lag ich so, zusammengerollt wie ein Igel in dieser Ecke, als ich Schritte hörte. Eilige Schritte, und zwar in meine Richtung. Ich richtete mich auf um mich noch weiter in den Schatten zurückzuziehen, aber ein Zauberstab erhellte schon mein Blickfeld und ich kniff die Augen zusammen. "Sarah... Was tust du hier?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme. "George?", fragte ich vorsichtig. "Und Fred, ja." George half mir auf die Füße. "Sarah wo kommst du her?", fragte George und Fred leuchtet uns den Weg. "Raum der Wünsche.", brachte ich herraus und heulte dann schmerzerfüllt auf, weil mein Knöchel schmerzte. "Warte, Fred... Ich bringe sie hier weg." George hob mich hoch und ging mit zügigen Schritten voran. "Was hast du hier verloren?", fragte er besorgt. "Was machst du hier?", fragte ich zurück. Ich drückte meinen Kopf an George's Schulter und atmete seinen Geruch ein, der mich beruhigte.

George schnaubte und setzte mich ab. "Hier...", er deutete auf die Ravenclaw Tür. Er schlang seine Arme um mich und strich über mein zerzaustes Haar. Als er sich von mir lösen wollte hielt ich ihn am Handgelenk fest und zog ihn wieder zu mir. Fragend sah er mir in die Augen. "Sarah? Ich...", Ich schüttelte den Kopf und legte meinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. "George ich... Es gibt so vieles...", ich stockte. **Was ist nur los mit dir? Erst das mit dem Eisprinzen und jetzt dein bester Freund? Was hast du nur in deinem Kopf?**

"George...", sagte ich leise. "Sag einfach nichts.", George hob mich mit einem zärtlichen Blick wieder vom Boden auf und trug mich die Treppen wieder hinunter und in Richtung der Gryffindor Schlafsäle. "Sarah, versprich mich kein Wort zu sagen und dich morgen krank zu melden, dann werde ich heute Nacht nicht von deiner Seite weichen.", sagte George und in seinen Augen lag Zärtlichkeit und Fürsorge. Ich nickte. "Lass mich nicht los.", sagte George und nickte der Fetten Dame zu, die ohne das er das Passwort benutzen musste Aufschwang. "Hach. Ich hab ja eine romantische Ader...", säuselte sie.

George trug mich die Treppen hinauf und legte mich in eines der Himmelbetten. Er zog den roten Samt vor und half mir wortlos meine Kleider abzulegen, dann holte er ein verwaschenes Shirt aus seinem Kleiderschrank und streifte es mir über. Meine Träne wischte er mit einem Taschentuch weg, legte sich zu mir und deckte uns zu. Sein Atem blies in meinen Nacken während er, nur mit einer Pyjama Hose bekleidet an mir kuschelte. Ich starrte in die Dunkelheit und entschied irgendwann mich umzudrehen. Seine Hand legte sich auf meinen Hinterkopf und er drückte mein Gesicht an seine Brust. Mein Herz schlug so laut, das ich dachte nicht einschlafen zu können, aber Georges Atem beruhigte mich und so schlich sich der Schlaf auch in meinen Kopf.

X-X-X

Als ich am nächsten morgen vom Krankenflügel zurück in Richtung meines Schlafsaales humpelte wurde ich von der Person aufgehalten die ich am Wenigsten sehen wollte. "Ah, Miss Jensen.", sagte Malfoy mit einer Stimme die mir durch alle Knochen drang. "Malfoy.", entgegnete ich tonlos. Die Bilder von der vergangenen Nacht schwirrten mir durch den Kopf. Ich stüzte mich an eine nahgelegene Säule und holte tief Luft. "Was ist Sarah, treibt mein Anblick dir bereits die Lust in den Körper?", fragte er süffisant. "Ganz im Gegenteil, Mistkerl. Ich habe Schmerzen.", entgegnete ich voller abscheu. Mit zwei Schritten hatte Malfoy mich erreicht, mir eine Hand unter die Bluse Geschoben und seinen Mund auf meinen gepresst. Ich wand mich in seinem Griff und hieb mit der freien Hand auf ihn ein während er die eine fest im Griff hielt. Er strich über den Stoff meines Bh's und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen am oberen Rand entlang. Sein Kuss löste sich. "Lass mich los!", keifte ich und hieb auf ihn ein. "Ich wette es gefällt dir."

**Er hat Recht.**, stellte die Stimme in meinem Kopf trocken fest. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein...", rief ich panisch. Malfoy's Hand sank bis hinab an den oberen Rand meines Rockes. "Ich werde nachsehen.", hauchte er mir zu und begann am Bund meines Slips zu spielen.

"Lass sie sofort los, dreckiger Slytherin.", George's Augen kochten vor Wut als er uns zurannte. Malfoy ließ mich los und lächelte. "Komm doch, Mugglefreund."

"Was ist hier los Draciiiii?", krisch nun Pansy Parkinson, die quietschend hinter Draco auftauchte. Malfoy's Miene verhärtete sich. "Die Abrechnung verschieben wir, Rotschopf.", er fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und warf mir in der Bewegung einen lüsternen Blick zu. Galle kam mir hoch.

"Sarah, alles okay? Dafür bekommt er noch seine Abreibung!"

George bedachte mich mit einem liebevollen Blick und half mir auf die Füße. Er strich mein Haar zurück und ließ seine Lippen auf meine sinken. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals als er mich zärtlich umarmte. Er ließ von mir ab und sah mir tief in die Augen. "Ich hab dich so lieb, Sarah, ich will nicht das er dich noch einmal berührt."

Stumm nickte ich und nahm Georges warme Hand. "Lass uns nie wieder darüber sprechen, bitte.", sagte ich.


	4. Chapter 4

Keuchend setzte ich mich in meinem Bett auf. Ich war in meinem Schlafsaal. Die Vorhänge meines Bettes waren zugezogen und eine wohlige Dunkelheit umgab mich. Ich schüttelte mich um so den Albtraum los zu werden der mich aus dem Schlaf schrecken lies. drei Tage war es her, das Malfoy mich auf dem Gang aufgehalten hatte. Drei Tage die ich mit George an meiner Seite verbracht hatte. Beim Gedanken an Malfoy's Berührungen erschauderte ich. Ich lies mich wieder in die Kissen fallen und schloss die Augen.

_Malfoy's Hände bewegen sich unter meinem Hemd hinauf zum Saum meines schwarzen Bh's. Seine Lippen senken sich fordernd auf meine, während er den Stoff des Bh's nach unten zieht. Ich seufze unter seinen Berührungen und beginne mich zu winden..._

Ich öffnete die Augen wieder. Um mich herum drehte sich alles während ich weiter hinauf in die Dunkelheit starrte. **Sexuelle Fantasien mit dem Jungen, den du am wenigstens magst? Oder magst du ihn etwa doch?**, fragte mein Verstand mich spöttisch. Ich warf die Decke zur Seite und schob mich durch den Vorhang nach draussen in den Schlafsaal. Die Mädchen schliefen tief und fest als ich mich an ihnen vorbei nach draussen schlich. **Vor was läufst du davon? Er wird dich überall hin verfolgen.**, informierte mich die Stimme als ob ich mir dessen nicht bewusst wäre.

Ich schnaubte laut und ließ mich durch die Tür nach draussen gleiten, während der Türklopfer schläfrig ein Auge öffnete. Panisch wanderten meine Augen durch die Gänge als ich hindurchhuschte.** Was suchst du?**, fragte mein Kopf. "Sei endlich still.", zischte ich mir selbst zu.

"Wer soll still sein.", fragte eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich fuhr herum und war froh das es George war der mich verdutzt ansah. "Seit wann bist du unter die Nachtwandler gegangen, Sarah? Das ist das zweite mal diese Woche das ich dich hier draussen treffe!" Er lief auf mich zu und nahm mich fest in die Arme. Ich schloss die Augen um ihn zu küssen. Seine Lippen waren weich und ich konnte sein Herz schlagen hören. Er ließ wieder von mir ab. "Also, was machst du hier?", fragte er lächelnd. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen.", sagte ich und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: "Aber nicht wegen dir."

**pff...**, machte mein Verstand und zog sich zurück. "Komm Sarah, wir gehen irgendwo hin wo wir ungestört sind.", sagte der Rothaarige und zwinkerte vielsagend, während er mich an einer Hand hinter ihm herzog. Er ging mit mir schnurstracks in Richtung eines Klassensaals, der normalerweise für Verwandlung vorgesehen war und stieß mich hinein. Er schloss die Tür hinter uns und entzündete eine Kerze mit seinem Zauberstab. Ich wuschelte ihm durchs Haar und sah ihn müde an. "Ach, George.", seufzte ich und wandte mich von ihm ab um mich auf einen Stuhl fallen zu lassen. Er kniete vor mir nieder und begann meine Hand innenflächen zu küssen. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf meinem Arm und ich schloss seufzend die Augen. Er hörte auf mich zu küssen und ich sah ihn verwundert an. "Sarah...", sagte George vorsichtig. "Hmm?", summte ich müde. "Ich... Ich... Wenn ich weg gehen sollte...", er stockte und ich hielt den Atem an. Das war nicht der Moment um darüber zu sprechen, oder doch? Ich war aus meinem Zimmer geflohen um meinen Problemen zu entkommen und nun konfrontierte George mich mit einer meiner größten Ängste. "Wenn ich weg gehen sollte, wartest du dann auf mich? Oder... Kommst du mit mir... Oder..." Er sah mich an und ich begann zu verstehen. George hatte genau so viel Angst, ja vielleicht sogar noch viel mehr Angst, mich zu verlieren. "Ich werde auf dich warten.", sagte ich und war mir im nächsten Moment nicht einmal sicher ob ich das tatsächlich tun würde. George zog mich zu ihm hinunter auf den Boden und begann mich innig zu küssen. Ein Arm hielt mich fest der andere strich zärtlich über meinen Rücken und mir entfuhr ein Laut der Sehnsucht als er meinen Haarknoten löste und ich mich auf den Steinboden vor ihn kniete. Er öffnete meinen Morgenmantel und er glitt zu Boden während ich mit beiden Händen seinen Pullover abstreifte. Er bettete mich auf meinem Morgenmantel und übersähte meinen Hals und mein Dekoltè mit küssen. Ich strich mit meinen Händen über seine Brust und erfühlte die Umrisse seiner Bauchmuskeln. "Oh mein Gott...", nuschelte er in meinen Hals. Ich reckte meinen Kopf und drückte ihn nach oben um ihn ansehen zu können. "Was ist los?", fragte ich ängstlich. George sah abwesend auf mich hinab. Mir wurde heiß und kalt als er mit den Fingerspitzen meinen Hals zart streichelte. "Ich... Du riechst so gut... Ich möchte...", er sah mich hiflos an. "Was möchtest du?", fragte ich leise und wunderte mich über meine feste Stimme. "Willst du mich berühren? Willst du mich ansehen, ganz ansehen?", fragte ich und hauchte ihm die letzten Worte ins Ohr. Er bebte und umklammerte meinen Körper mit seinen dünnen, aber muskolösen Armen. "Ich...", sagte er und verstummte mit offenem Mund als ich mich aus seinen Armen wand um die Träger meines Nachthemdes langsam herunterzuziehen und es soweit heruntergleiten zu lassen das er freien Blick auf meine nackten Brüste hatte. Benommen starrte er darauf schüttelte dann sachte den Kopf und sah mir in die Augen. "Oh... Mein... Gott...", sagte er und sank mit mir zurück auf den Boden während er meine rechte Brustwarze vorsichtig streichelte. Er küsste meinen Hals und sank immer weiter bis er im Tal zwischen meinen Brüsten angekommen war. Ich hielt die Luft einen Moment lang an um das Kitzeln seiner Haare und seines Atmes auf meiner Haut zu genießen.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und zog mein Nachthemd wieder hoch. Ich sah ihn verwundert an. "Das ist nicht der Ort...", sagte er leise. Er bebte und ich sah deutlich die Wölbung die sich in seinem Schritt gebildet hatte. "J-Ja...", sagte ich mit meiner alten zitternden Stimme und erhob mich um den Morgenmantel aufzuheben und ihn überzuziehen. George umklammerte mich von hinten und presste sich an mich. "Sarah... Ich will dich so sehr, das ich fürchte zu verbrennen wenn du mich berührst... Bitte, bitte, geh mit mir morgen nach Hogsmeade. Ich will... Einen Tag mit dir zusammen sein. Ein Date... Nur wir beide, ohne Fred." Ich verdrehte meinen Kopf und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Natürlich gehe ich mit dir nach Hogsmeade."

**Bist du dumm? Malfoy wird auch da sein und den willst du ja nicht sehen!**, ein kalter Schauer schoss mir den Rücken hinunter und meine Beine gaben nach. "Sarah, alles okay?!", fragte George besorgt. "Alles in Ordnung, meine Beine fühlen sich nur an wie Pudding. Muss die Aufreg...", George hob mich in seine Arme wie auch in der Nacht in der er mich auf der Flucht vor Malfoy gefunden hatte. "Ich trage dich."

X-X-X

So begab ich mich am Samstag morgen mit George an der Hand nach Hogsmeade. Einige Ravenclaw Mädchen blickten mir neidisch nach und mein Magen verkrampfte sich als ich Malfoy auf dem Weg vor mir sah. Da sah ich ein Geschäft für Ballkleider. "Lass uns da mal reingehen... Ich brauch noch was zum anziehen.", erfand ich schnell die Ausrede um mich und George vor der Konfrontation zu bewahren.

Drinnen huschten eine Menge anderer Schülerinnen umher um ein Kleid für den bevorstehenden Ball zu finden. George ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und begann sich mit einem Jungen aus Hufföepuff über Quidditch zu unterhalten während ich durch die Regale schritt. Rot, nein zu auffälig. Blau, nein zu.... Da schoss mir ein Smaragdgrünes samtenes Kleid in die Augen. Ich zog es herraus und betrachtete es genauer. Es hatte einen Runden, nicht offensichtlichen Ausschnitt, war bodenlang und wurde durch dünne Träger gehalten. Es war Rückenfrei und hatte Armschlaufen auf der Höhe der Schultern die ihm einen erwachsenen Touch verliehen. Ausserdem passte es zu meinen Schuhen, die ich bereits ausgewählt hatte. Ich sah auf den Preis. "Oh... 127 Galeonen...", sagte ich zu mir selbst und bemerkte nicht das jemand hinter mich getreten war. "Was zu teuer?", fragte Malfoy spöttisch und musterte das Kleid. "Ja gute Wahl. Passt schön zu deinen Augen.", er musterte mich boshaft. "Was ich anhabe geht dich gar nichts an.", fauchte ich, stopfte das Kleid unsanft in das Regal zurück und rauschte zurück zu George. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er und sah mich unter einer Haarsträhne benommen an. "Malf... Ich möchte was trinken gehen.", sagte ich und zog George, der sich eilig von dem Hufflepuff verabschiedete, an meiner Hand aus dem Laden. "Hast du was gefunden?", fragte George mich auf der Straße und legte seinen Arm um meine Hüfte. "Ja, die liefern es ins Schloss...", log ich während wir in die drei Besen stapften und uns an einem Tisch nahe der Theke niederließen. "Ich geh uns schnell zwei Bier holen... Okay?", fragte George und als ich nickte strahlte er mich an um dann in der Masse aus Zauberern und Hexen zu verschwinden. Ich fühlte mich auf einmal ziemlich allein und sah mich panisch um. Unsicher tippte ich mit dem Fuß als sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte. "Sarah...", sagte eine wohl bekannte Stimme süffisant und ich sah in Sturmgraue Augen die mich lüstern musterten. Malfoy beugte sich zu meinem Ohr und flüsterte:"Heute Nacht. Zwölf Uhr. Raum der Wünsche." Ich stieß ihn weg und er lachte gehässig.

Auch er verschwand in der Masse und ließ mich mit meinem Verstand allein. **Tja, da hättest du das Problem? Seit wann hörst du eigentlich nicht mehr...**, ich schüttelte den Kopf. Mir war schwindling und schlecht. George kam glücklich grinsend zurück und stellte das Bier vor mir auf den Tisch. Ich nahm einen Schluck und versuchte verzweifelt den Gallegeschmack loszuwerden der mir den Hals hochkroch. "Na, schmeckts?!", fragte eine pausbäckige Bedienung und lächelte mich freundlich an. Ich ließ den Kopf sinken und sank auf den Tisch. "Was... Was ist los?", fragte George und rutschte neben mir auf die Bank. Ein plötzliches Verlangen packte mich und ich erschrak über mein Verhalten. Langsam beugte ich mich zu George hinüber ließ meinen Atem über seinen Hals an sein Ohr streifen. "Nein... Alles in Ordnung.", hauchte ich und nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Honigbier das kühl meinen Hals hinunterfloss. George sah mich mit leuchtenden Augen an. "Ich finde du bist wunderschön...", sagte er und lächelte spitzbübisch. "Und ich denke das du verdammt heiß bist.", gab ich mit lüsternem Blick zurück. **Du bist vollkommen Übergeschnappt... Erst kotzt du fast und jetzt machst du deinen Freund an?**, fragte mein Kopf. Ich trank mein Glas in langen Zügen leer, räusperte mich und sah George, der an mit seinem Glas noch nicht einmal halb fertig war lange an. "George..", sagte ich laut und beugte mich vor um zu flüstern: "Lass uns zurück zum Schloss gehen..." George sah mich verwundert an und ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte zweideutig. Erstaunt legte George etwas Geld auf den Tisch und sprang auf. Langsam und genüsslich bewegte ich mich vor ihm durch die Menge. **Was ist nur mit dir los?**, fragte mein Verstand nun eher besorgt als mahnend.

X-X-X

Noch bevor wir uns auf dem riesigen Bett im Raum der Wünsche niederließen hatte ich George seinen Pullover über den Kopf gezogen. "Es ist noch hell draußen...", stellte George sachlich fest und öffnete meine Bluse. "Und ich will trotzdem mit dir hier sein.", sagte ich und ließ mich auf das Bett fallen. "Findest du das nicht... Etwas überstürzt?", fragte George und begann meinen Körper vom Bauchnabel aufwärts zu küssen. "Ich will das wir die Zeit zusammen genießen. Und wenn ich....", ich stockte als er meinen Oberkörper anhob und meinen Bh mit einer Hand öffnete. "Dann nehme ich an, das du mit allem rechnest?", fragte George und sah auf mich hinab. "Ja.", sagte ich und er küsste mich innig. Seine Zunge spielte sanft mit meiner während er sich neben mich legte. Ich löste mich aus dem Kuss und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. "Sarah...", fragte George vorsichtig "Bist du eigentlich noch..." Ich legte einen Zeigerfinger auf seine Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er grinste. "Warum halte ich mich dann eigentlich noch zurück?", fragte er mich und warf mich wieder auf den Rücken. Seine Hände glitten flink über meinen Körper und strichen meinen Rock und meine Socken ab. George sah auf mich hinab, betrachtete die Brüste die er schon in der vergangenen Nacht liebkost hatte und wanderte mit den Fingern an den Bund meines Slips. Sorgfältig strich er immer wieder daran hin und her, sodass ich ihn irgendwann flehend ansah.

Er öffnete seine Hose und strich sie ab. Gemeinsam mit den Socken fiel seine Beinbekleidung zu Boden und er schob mich und sich unter die Decke. Seine Hand glitt vorsichtig über den Stoff des Slips zwischen meine Beine und ließ mich seufzen. George zog seine Hand weg und begann meine rechte Brustwarze langsam mit seinen Fingerspitzen zu umkreisen. "Ich... will dich...", flüsterte er und schloss die Augen. Seine Nasenlöcher weiteten sich während er meinen Geruch einsaugte. Ich ließ meine Hand hinabstreifen und ich krallte mich in seinem Hintern fest um ihn näher an mich zu ziehen. "Warum hälst du dich dann immer noch zurück?", fragte ich sehnsüchtig.

Als hätte er darauf gewartet drückt George mich zurück in die Kissen und zog ungeduldig an dem Slip. Er warf ihn aus dem Bett und ich öffnete meine Beine um ihn in mir aufzunehmen. George strich seine Unterwäsche ab und ließ sich auf mich nieder. Seine Augen waren abwesend auf meine Lippen gerichtet, sein Mund leicht geöffnet als er in mich eindrang und langsam und genüßlich immer tiefer in mich sank. Ich schloss meine Augen halb und bäumte mich auf. Wärme schoss durch meinen Körper und entrang ihm ein Stöhnen. Ich trieb ab und genoß den Geschmack seiner Küsse den er in meinem Mund hinterlassen hatte.

X-X-X

George strich mir zärtlich über den Kopf den ich auf seinem Kopf gebettet hatte. "Wie viel Uhr ist es eigentlich?", nuschelte ich. "Ich denke es ist Zeit zum Abendessen.", sagte er schläfrig und richtete sich auf. Er sah mich an und lächelte. Ich beugte mich zu ihm um ihn zu küssen, ihn erneut zu schmecken.

Er legte eine Hand in meinen Nacken und kraulte mich liebevoll. "Gehen wir.", sagte ich seufzend und ließ von ihm ab.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hier kommt ganz deutlich mein fable für erotik raus _. Ich find's gar nicht so schlecht aber das nächste Kapitel mit Draco wird wider der Erwartungen sehr unsexuell xD_

_Danke für eure Reviews!  
_


End file.
